This technology relates to a transistor, a display, and an electronic apparatus which are suitable for a case where a semiconductor layer is formed of an organic semiconductor material.
In particular, the technology relates to a display and an electronic apparatus which are provided with electrodes such as pixel electrodes on an upper side of a thin film transistor (TFT).
A thin film transistor (TFT) is used as a driving device for a large number of electronic apparatuses such as displays. Such a TFT includes a gate electrode, a gate insulating layer, a semiconductor layer, and source-drain electrodes which are provided on a substrate. The semiconductor layer of the TFT is formed of an inorganic material or an organic material. The semiconductor layer formed of an organic material (an organic semiconductor layer) is expected to provide advantageous in terms of cost, flexibility, and the like, and is being developed (for example, APPLIED PHYSICS LETTERS, 2005, 87, 193508 and APPLIED PHYSICS LETTERS, 2009, 94, 055304).
An active matrix display (for example, SID 11 DIGEST P198 (2011), K. Akamatsu, et al.) includes a TFT, an interlayer insulating film, pixel electrodes, a display layer, and a common electrode in this order on a substrate. So far, an inorganic semiconductor material such as amorphous silicon (α-Si) is used for a semiconductor film of the TFT. In recent years, however, an organic TFT using an organic semiconductor material is being developed actively.